gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust You
'Trust You '''is the second ending of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season. It was sung by Yuna Ito and was arranged by Jin Nakamura with lyrics and composition done by Markie. Track Listing Gundam 00 Edition #Trust You #Brand New World #Koi wa Groovy×2 -DJ-PASSION MORE PASSION REMIX- #Trust You -Gundam 00 Version- #Trust You -Instrumental- Regular Edition #Trust You #Brand New World #Koi wa Groovy×2 -DJ-PASSION MORE PASSION REMIX- #Trust You -Instrumental- Audio :''Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no Naze wakare wa otozureru no Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama Dakishimeta kimi no KAKERA ni Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to I'm waiting for your love I love you I trust you Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii I love you I trust you Hikari demo yami demo Futari da kara shinji aeru no Hanasanaide Sekai no hade wo dare ga mita no Tabi no owari wo dare ga tsugeru no Ima wa kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo Shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii Sono saki ni hikari ga matsu kara Kimi ga oshietekureta uta wa Ima mo kono kokoro no mannaka Ano yasashii koe to tomo ni hibiiteiru Afureru kimochi no shizuku ga Atatakaku hootsutau Tsuyokunarune Shinjiteru yo Tsunagatteru to I'm always by your side I love you I trust you Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga I love you I trust you Ai wo oshietekureta Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo Soba ni iru yo I love you I trust you Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii I love you I trust you Hikari demo yami demo I love you I trust you Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo I love you I trust you Kimi no subete wo mamoritai Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo Soba ni iru yo Futari da kara shinji aeru no Hanasanaide |-| Kanji= 花は風に揺れ踊るように 雨は大地を潤すように この世界は寄り添い合い　生きてるのに なぜ人は傷つけ合うの なぜ別れは訪れるの 君が遠くに行ってもまだ いつもこの心の真ん中 あのやさしい笑顔でうめつくされたまま 抱きしめた君のカケラに 痛み感じてもまだ　繋がるから 信じてるよ　また会えると I'm waiting for your love I love you I trust you 君の孤独を分けてほしい I love you I trust you 光でも闇でも 二人だから信じ合えるの 離さないで 世界の果てを誰が見たの 旅の終わりを誰が告げるの 今は答えが見えなくて　永い夜でも 信じた道を進んでほしい その先に光が待つから 君が教えてくれた唄は 今もこの心の真ん中 あのやさしい声と共に響いている 溢れる気持ちのしずくが あたたかく頬つたう 強くなるね 信じてるよ 繋がってると I'm always by your side I love you I trust you 君のために流す涙が I love you I trust you 愛を教えてくれた どんなに君が道に迷っても そばにいるよ I love you I trust you 君の孤独を分けてほしい I love you I trust you 光でも闇でも I love you I trust you 哀しみでも歓びでも I love you I trust you 君の全てを守りたい どんなに君が道に迷っても そばにいるよ 二人だから信じ合えるの 離さないで |-| English= Like flowers dancing in the wind Like rain moistening the earth Although this world thrives on interdependence Why do people hurt each other? Why do we have to part? Even if you're faraway In the depths of this heart Completely filled with that gentle smile The pieces of you that I held tight Are still connected in spite of pain, so I believe that we'll meet again I'm waiting for your love I love you I trust you Share your loneliness with me I love you I trust you Even in light, even in darkness Because we're together we can believe in each other Don't leave me Who watched the world end? Who proclaimed the end of the journey? It's a long night, and we cannot see the answers Still I hope you keep to the road you believed in Because at the end, light is waiting. The song that you taught me Is still, in the deepest reaches of my heart Echoing, along with that gentle voice. Overflowing droplets of feelings Warmly run down my cheeks "Become stronger Believe We're connected" I'm always by your side I love you I trust you The tears I've shed for you I love you I trust you Have taught me what love is No matter how lost you get I'll be by your side I love you I trust you Share your loneliness with me I love you I trust you Even in light, even in darkness I love you I trust you Even in sadness, even in happiness I love you I trust you I want to protect everything that's yours No matter how lost you get I'll be by your side Because we're together we can believe in each other Don't leave me Video TV Edit = Category:Songs Category:Endings Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00